Andres
Andres the Pup is created by Venz412. About Description A Filipino Katipunero Pup who finds refuge at adventure bay carried his personal made pup pack and brings tales of story about the country which he desires about freedom. His actual story is retelled here Bio A young prince from the Kingdom of Cazatha born from the Royalty. with a father who is a king and his mother is a queen. one day the enemy kingdom captured the kingdom while the king died defending his Kingdom while the Queen sends her son away to the Philippine Isles to discover his talents. His life as a stray became hard. he roamed and roamed until he reach the Malacanang Palace, he was Adopted by Emilio Aguinaldo. There he learned how to read, write and operate a small force or army. and then he decide to go on his own again. Forging the Paw Katipunan. until a fateful day where He Rescued Ryder, Jake and Carlos from Mayor Humdinger at Cavite. after that Emilio tells Ryder about him. and now Andres himself found what he called:Family and Home Personality A Brave, Confident and Wise Leader of his alliances, he tends to be friendly and Childish to the Pups and The Kids. When a battle ensares he becomes Aggressive and deadly. Andres gives his all. Students under him * Gabriel * Franco * Appearance Andres is a black Scottish Terrier wore a white-Vest with a red Pup-Tag of a Shining White Sun, He wears a katipunero hat. his eyes are color black Pup-pack * Paw Cross * Lasso * Bow and Arrow * Chip Slot(Attached) * Bolo * Pup Pistol * Holy Water Ninja Attire Andres Wears his Same unifrom. but a difference is He bears an Uchiha Symbol of the Hidden leaf at the Back. he wears a Blue Clothed Hidden Leaf Forehead protector in place of his Katipunero hat. His Pup Pack is modified. filled with A Chip Slot. where he puts the Paw Patrol to mindlink. and uses their skills in Battle Scuba Gear Andres has a scuba gear he wears a Pup pack with a 2 small oxygen tanks on both top on his pup pack with a rebreather atached. Mission PAW Attire HIs Mission PAW Attire wears a typical PNP Police Uniform. Blue T-Shirt with the Word "PULIS" at the Back and his Pup pack equipped with Pup Pistol and at the top of it bears the Emblem of the Philippine National Police. Abilities Andres can perform rescues even without his pup pack. but he can use his internal Chakra. his nature type is Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Wood and Storm releases. Pup House and Vehicles His Pup house can Convert into A Pup Jeepney where he can transport passengers. His vehicle number is 18 on the left side and 63 on the Right side. Andres must swing his bolo in a circle and sheath it back on it's pup pack to activate it. PH JEEP.jpg|Andres' Adventure Bay Vehicle: Pup Jeepney PH POLICE CAR.jpg|Andres' Mission Mode Vehicle: Pup Police Mobile Andres can activates his Mission PAW vehicle, from his Pup Jeepney to Pup Police Jeepney. instead of bearing the natural design. It Colors White and Blue, Bearing the Symbol of the Paw Patrol interiored with the Symbol of the Philippine National Police. Likes and Dislike Likes * His Friends * His Kingdom * Fulfilling his Duties * His Close Allies Dislikes *Being called "Tyrant" *Bullied *Letting his friends down Positions * Paw Patrol's Katipunero and Rescue Pup * Cazathan King * Commander of the Cazathan Military and Soldier of the Allied Forces * Paw Patrol Healer and Ninja * PNP's Senior Police Officer Catchphrases * This Katipunero is ready to serve, Pinuno * I will help everypup and man if needed. * No one will stands in my Way! * I will aid you aking Kaibigan Random Facts * An aggressive warrior or Katipunero of the Philippine Islands * His Birthday is November 30, 1863(His Actual date of Birth) or February 5,2017(When he was born) * Some of his words are spoke in Tagalog.(Actually, from the country where he came from) * HIs Pup Jeepney with the number 1863 referencing the year of his birth * Actually, The Inspiration behind the Character is a Filipino Katipunero Andres Bonifacio * A ninja trained from the Hidden Leaf * A main character and Narrator of the Two Stories. * Most used Character on RP's * During his Free time he can be seen Training his swordsmanship or upgrading his Pup pack just like Ryder, Taking a breeze or Playing with other Pups. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Historical-based pups Category:Characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fursona Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Friendly Pups